


Get a Clue

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet gen fluff. Kaede plays Clue with her father and Barnaby. The rules have changed since Kotetsu was a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Birthday Presents for All challenge thing on Tumblr. Aquadyne wanted this.

“Three, four, five, six. Okay. I think…Cassandra did it in the Spa with the trophy.”

“Heeeeeh?” Kotetsu stared at the board, not entirely sure what he was hearing. “Cassandra? Spa? Trophy?”

“Keep up, Old Man.”

“But who’s Cassandra?”

“Cassandra Scarlet,” Kaede said, giving him a look of withering disdain. “In the Spa. With the trophy. Can you prove me wrong?”

“I thought her first name was Miss.”

“Daaaaad! Can’t you just play right?”

“And where’s the pipe? I’m sure there was a lead pipe when I used to play this.”

“That was what, thirty years ago?” Barnaby raised an eyebrow, smirking. “The rules have changed. I heard the newest version is entirely holographic.”

Kaede’s eyes lit up. “Can—“

“For your birthday. That is, if your father can keep up.”

Kotetsu scowled. “It’s not the Spa. I have the Spa.”

“Dad, you’re not supposed to _tell_ everyone what you have. You’re just supposed to pass me the card!”

“Right, right, Daddy forgot.”

“If you’re not going to play right I’m just going to go up to my room.”

“No, Kaede, Daddy’s learning. See, look I rolled a four. One, two, three, four. Right! Colonel Mustard—“

“Mr. Mustard.”

“He’s not a Colonel?”

“Not anymore. He’s an aging football star.”

Kotetsu glared suspiciously at the game. That didn’t sound right at all. “All right, Mr. Mustard. In the…what’s this room?”

“The theater. Honestly, have your eyes gone too?”

“Big talk from a man who’s legally blind without his glasses,” Kotetsu grumbled. “With the revolver! That’s still around, right?”

“It’s a pistol now.”

Kotetsu grunted. “Fine. With that. Neither of them are strong enough to go through even my old suit. What’s the difference?”

“You’re playing it wrong.”

“Sorry, Kaede!”

“Now take a card.”

“Huh?”

“You draw one of these cards. Neither me or Mr. Barnaby can prove you wrong, so you take a card.”

He did. “Aha! Clock. What does that mean?”

Barnaby smiled, then pushed up his glasses. “You’re dead.”

“Haaaaah?”

“You suddenly died. Game over.”

Kotetsu was sure Clue was a lot more fun when he was a kid.


End file.
